


Take Your Baby By The Hair

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a wager goes sideways, Daphne finds herself having to spend a whole day as Harry's sex toy, even in class, and Harry is determined to break down her cold act to get to the girl beneath who wants to give in to the sexual tension between them as bad as he does. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 315





	Take Your Baby By The Hair

Coming back to school after he fought Voldemort as Head Boy, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and the hero of the wizarding world, sat real nice on Harry's shoulders, and he took great pride in everything he could do to flaunt that power and that position, but there were very few tempting and perfect offers quite as enticing to him as that of Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin had become Head Girl--the hope seemingly being that having a Gryffindor and a Slytherin alike hold this power over the student might push for cooperation and a better future moving forward in a truly post-Voldemort world. But in truth, that led to a lot of tension.

Mostly sexual.

The stacked, pale, black haired Slytherin looked like the most enticing and gorgeous snack, and Harry wasn't the least bit capable of holding his desires back. He wanted her, and wanted an excuse to fuck make her his slut, and when the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match came up, Harry decided to make a move, but Daphne was there with the wager before he could even get to it. She made him a sharp and snide offer; when Slytherin won, she wanted him to play towel boy for the Slytherin team for the rest of the year, stepping down from the Gryffindor team in disgrace. 'When' was bold, and her cockiness was her own enemy as it gave Harry the perfect opportunity.

"If you're so sure Slytherin will win, you won't mind wagering being my free use fucktoy for the next school day afterward."

With a snort and a roll of her eyes, Daphne brushed it off. "Sure. Whatever sad dreams you want to imagine, I don't care about what you want. It will all go my way in the end.'

Monday morning, Daphne walked in into her first class wearing a school uniform she hadn't been in since her fourth year, her tits threatening to pop out of her top and the bottom of her shapely ass visible under her skirt. No bra or panties, as Harry commanded. Topping it off, green lipstick, at his command, made her feel decidedly Slytherin in spite of how much she was about to be the cock sleeve for a Gryffindor. She felt ashamed the whole time she walked to class and she was mortified by the idea they were all watching; she had boasted long about how she had just helped her house get 'the best towel boy in the wizarding world', and now she walked into class looking like a tramp about to pop out of her clothes. It was a horrible situation she really had no good way out of, shivering under the weird throb of a problem about to grow more ecstatic and out of control if she let it gain any ground on her at all.

But then there was Harry, ready to do precisely that as he came up behind Daphne, his hand smacking across the Slytherin's ass. "You look like a perfect whore today," he said, groping and fondling her tight rear. "Today, you sit with me."

'With' in this case ended involving being positioned under the table Harry sat at, fishing his cock out and pointing it toward her green-painted lips. She hadn't been ready for that at all; staring down Harry's cock, his size frightened her, and she peeked up to make sure it was really Harry she was looking at. she had a tough time reconciling it, but she also felt like she had no choice in the matter of working away from it; she leaned forward, relenting and accepting the oral demands before her as she began to worship his cock and balls alike.

She may not have been brimming with excitement to, but she was here to serve him, and a deal was a deal; her word was only as good as she let it be, and so her lips began to cover Harry's cock in kisses all over, the lipstick rubbing and smearing against his shaft as her tongue got to work and she left him efficiently and readily coated in spit. "I have to do a good job or you're going to complain about it, and I don't want to let you have that satisfaction," she explained, trying to sound harsh and composed about what she was doing, but as she slobbered all over Harry's heavy ball sac there wasn't really much of a claim she could concretely make in that regard.

Harry let her go, happily paying attention to class and not minding too much the pressures involved. He occasionally peeked around; for the most part students were going about their business, but Harry had class to deal with, and he wanted to start this off a bit slower and work Daphne into a frenzy, which meant taking his time, passively letting her go at his cock and slather it with spit and lipstick smears, a slow and lazy morning cock worshiping that put him onto the right foot and had him slowly growing hungrier in the very careful and relaxed pace with which he let this all happen.

The oral attention was intense and to the point, pride proving a very strange beast as she worked harder at the demands upon her not entirely knowing where this parade of reluctant worship would end. Coating his dick in all of the messy adoration she gave him, she didn't even realize until it was too late that Harry was cumming, wasn't prepared for the sudden eruption of his cock all over her face, blasting her with thick ropes of cum that left her scandalized and panicked, hit with so much mess and so much sticky, gooey pressure at once that she felt overwhelmed by it all, dizzy whining and easing her head back in uncertain worry. 

"More," Harry very firmly and sharply said, his confidence and aggression setting Daphne ashiver. "Get those big tits out."

The treatment was scandalous and over the top, with Daphne having no idea how to respond to what he was doing to her and the ways his words dug in deep. She felt like she didn't have much of a choice here though, and subserviently, began to tend to Harry's demands, undoing her top and pressing her chest against his cock. "These breasts are too good for your dick," she shot back. "You don't deserve them." It was a frustrated pulse of defiance, trying to find some way to fight back, defiance not an option as she obediently worked along his cock with her breasts. After sucking on his dick, there was quite a bit of spit to make it a nice, slick treatment, something smoother and more ready than Daphne really would have liked, making it all a bit too fast, a bit too cooperative.

Harry was happy to hold firm, to let her keep moving and tending to his desires, knowing the power he held was a potent one and that she wasn't going anywhere. Up and down she heaved, the taste of cum lingering on her tongue, and she should have cleaned herself off, but she felt like that wasn't really something she had much of a choice in doing here, pushing on firmer and trying to lean into the pressures and demands of something that didn't feel right at all. It was off, confusing, a mess of emotions bubbling up to the surface and leaving her uncertain about all of this.

He didn't argue against her and her remark; it wasn't worth it. Everything Daphne said was undone by the things she did, and he was in the end getting everything he wanted, looking down on occasion to see his cock sticking out of her ample chest while she worked at it, all the green lipstick smears and spit adding to a very different story than the one that Daphne wanted to tell, and Harry knew he was in a good position here to keep pressing his advantage, to push and prod and indulge in a deepening mess of all the most enticing temptations, his body firm and his patience set upon the demands before him, letting the pleasure come in waves and letting Daphne prove herself wrong.

Whether she was eager to or not, Daphne did her best. Her pride wouldn't let her do anything less, and the raw, molten refusal from deep within her to possibly yield any ground created a messy situation to try and untangle herself from, rocking faster, steadier, giving everything to Harry that he wanted and learning too late what she was in for in the process. Another warningless, rapid eruption of his cock sent his load splattering all over her face and onto her chest, and Daphne snarled in frustration against the pressure, feeling so much weighing down on her and she had no hope of dealing with any of it, just leaning further into the worry and panic as the creeping advance of Harry's intentions left her with even less time to grasp the madness about to ensue.

"You like that?" Harry muttered, his fingers reaching in to her hair and running through her dark locks.

"Your cock is even that big," Daphne said, trying to shoot back some sort of defiance at him, but she made a huge mistake in doing so with his hand on the back of her head, not expecting him to very vengefully slam her down onto his cock, forcing him right down against the base of his dick and making her choke on the sudden pressure imposed upon her. She gagged loudly on his cock, treated to a sudden violation of her throat with wild back and forth motions, treating her to something savage and brutal that didn't leave any time for her to respond, just gagging away in misery.

Harry didn't bother speaking to her as he went back to his task, almost callous in the way he continued taking notes while he used her throat for relief. Daphne felt the brunt of this disrespect hitting her way harder than she could possibly deal with, her struggles louder and messier through the the hazy mistreatment she had to receive, and she knew there was no use in fighting it. He was stronger and had the physical and social leverage over her now, leaving her to just kneel in worry, face dripping his seed as she endured a throat battering meant to put her in her place. The only fight she could win was one of to letting him get any satisfaction from seeing her crack.

From cock worship to titfuck to wild throatfucking madness, Harry felt like he was getting a nice warm-up pace with his morning. He had a lot of plans for Daphne for the day and this was all a prelude to much more, a vulgar and greedy indulgence keeping her struggling to handle what he was capable of, feeling out her limits and letting his cock challenge them, all while the embarrassment of this situation burned. Nobody paid too much mind to the presence of Daphne under the table, even people sitting behind him; it was just wasn't important enough to demand such attention, and the casual nature of how this all mostly just happened left Harry all the more excited, and Daphne all the more embarrassed.

When Harry came, it was deposited right down her throat, the hero of the wizarding world letting out a hot, tense groan as he pumped his load right down into Daphne's stomach. "More where this came from, and if you're just going to keep your attitude up, I won't mind choking you on my cock all class anyway. So what do you say?" He pulled her back by the hair and gave her a chance to cooperate.

"Fuck you, Potter," she snarled. And so Daphne was slammed back onto Harry's cock, which remained lodged in her throat until morning class ended.  
****************************  
Morning class had been a mercifully under-the-table affair, but after lunch and being able to clean herself off--Harry never specified having to wear his cum all day--she found Harry moving over to sit with he rather than the other way around. More specifically, that he bent her over the table. "Now that you're all warmed up..." was all he said, lifting her skirt and slipping effortlessly into her pussy, making Daphne gasp as the frustrating heat and pressure of this situation hit her hard. His cock felt much bigger inside of her than she had expected it to be, and she wasn't really prepared for the idea of how much more intense this became.

Now Daphne was in a much more frustrating position, positioned up over the table an for people to see, and wincing to try and avoid the reality of what was happening, Daphne hoped desperately that nobody was going to pay her much mind. It wasn't so insane and unheard of an event in the upper years, but it usually wasn't quite so grand a scandal; already she could see the attention from guys she'd rejected before staring jealously at Harry but also smugly glad to see Daphne--who was pretty wide regarded as a stuck-up bitch at times--getting dominated, while some Purebloods looked at her with disdain for the way she was being conquered by Harry.

Harry ignored all of that. It didn't help him at all; he was proud just to have Daphne, and the addition of any dominance or spectacle didn't do much for him; he was just happy to be hammering into it. "Your pussy feels nice," he groaned. "So tight. I'm guessing you don't get around to this very much, do you? Maybe you do and I'm just bigger than those guys."

"No, definitely the first one. That dick's not impressing anyone, and if you're really going to start up on it non-stop it's going to get really tiresome and boorish." Pushing and taunting Harry felt like a wildly unwise idea, an expression of things sure to get her into some special sorts of trouble, but a kind of trouble she welcomed, doing her best to keep up the pace and do something giving up way too much to him, and immediately, Harry wound up for the reckless and demanding speed she expected, his thrusts winding up and getting rougher with her, seeking all the heat and want that was so expectedly right there.

He didn't get too wound up yet, holding himself back and savouring the moment, but he wasn't being gentle in how he fucked her. Steadier and rougher motions left Daphne gasping and heaving, pushed into the depths of a reluctant and desperate orgasm, a pulse of surrender and desire she had no time to respond to or save herself from, just a searing collapse of reason and focus. Harry was quick to dump a load inside her too, setting Daphne aflame with more raw embarrassment, but she held firm, didn't let the moans spill from her lips, even though the warm, gooey rush of joy really pushed her orgasm to the next level.

"That all you've got?" she snarled instead, refusing to let him have the satisfaction of anything else.

Harry didn't hesitate, shoving greedily forward again, jamming his cock right into her and shoving her over the table. His hand came down with a firm slap across her ass, and whether she wanted people to notice or not, the commotion drew attention, an indecent reminder of the position she was stuck in and the weird worries that came with all of it. "I wonder how many cum loads you'll take before you drop that fucking attitude." He pushed on wilder, greedily pounding into Daphne over the table, letting her slip further forward, off of her feet, his control and his dominance absolute now over her, testing the limits of this wild situation and his desires. There was so much going on in all of this and Harry was unable and unwilling to slow it down.

The savage fucking was really unlike anything else she'd ever felt before. His cock was amazing, and Daphne bit her lip, confident in the knowledge he wouldn't be able to see it. For much the same reason, her toes curled, embracing the only gestures she felt she could get away with that wouldn't show off to Harry how good this felt to her. She was furious and panicked, doing her best not to get carried away with all of this. It wasn't easy, and in fact grew more intense and panicked with every second of this wild treatment and the things that came on with these sensations, but Daphne felt stubbornly determined to hold back.

"I knew you had an inflated sense of self worth, but this is ridiculous," she growled. "You're really going to talk up some mediocre sex skills and a dick a girl would only tell you is nice if she likes you and doesn't want to let you down." But it was a lie, and only a tight sense of control over herself kept it under control now, holding back the responses begging from within her to be expressed. She felt lost and dizzy, craving so many feelings and wants, so many expressions of desire getting messier and out of control as she was taken over the table, railed with what would have been a dream come true in any other context.

As Harry filled Daphne up with another gooey load, admittedly, it still was. She felt incredible, but there was something so infuriating and weird about what she was taking, her womb receiving all of the raw cum, her head spiking up with a worried realization all these unprotected creampies were running a massive risk, one she should have mentioned and done something about, but the thought turned her on in ways that demanded she stay quiet. Utterly silent for any hope of getting more, as she wondered where this was going next.

With a hard tug at Daphne's hair, Harry drew his plaything off of the table altogether. "You don't mind a filthy halfblood fucking your pussy raw?" he asked, setting her back to her feet and pulling her from the table into a position more firmly against him, pitched over it with his body upon hers, the opposite extreme from where he had been before. He brought his lips to her ear and used the leverage on her hair to keep her there. "Your tight pureblood pussy, tainted by my cum."

"Hm, it's not the worst thing about this situation" she said. Staying cold was so hard. Harry was so warm, so strong, and she refused to admit aloud much more than that. "But I'm not afraid of a little half blood cum in my pussy, it's not like it will mean anything. What'll you do, knock me up?" She let Harry put the rest together, and she wasn't prepared for how much more aggressive he got in a flash, suddenly picking his pace up wildly, grabbing one of her breasts and fondling it harshly, tugging it out of her top and playing with it while he hammered into her as hard as he could. He wanted to break that veneer down, but now he was also concerned with the idea of impregnating Daphne, courting the risk with another merciless push into possible pleasure, into a mad expression of his desires given their most succinct and wild form.

Fully aware he wanted a response and doing her best not to give her one, Daphne was determined to play hard to get now. She couldn't help it; she needed to know what he would do given the time and the effort, struggling to contain the reckless desires and fever taking her, demanding more of her with each motion of her hips, each action she gave in to. Rutted over the desk with his grip in her hair and on her breast, her pussy impaled on his cock and stretched so perfectly, she was in ecstasy here, but she couldn't for the life of her admit that now, even if he was now so feverishly pounding into her, doing everything he could to have his way with her and make her feel the intense depths of what he was capable of. His ferocity was to be respected and adored, but even still, Daphne had to be strong.

Another load dumped into her pussy challenged that strength, but not more than anything else they were up to had. She remained stubborn and under control, gritting her teeth through the orgasm and restraining herself as best she could, to Harry's growing frustration. He wanted to get a response out of her, and as he pushed her back down to lie over the table, he decided to get serious, pulling off his tie and using it to bind her wrists behind her back. 'You'll get freed when we're done with class," he growled, and resumed fucking her senseless, to Daphne's continued guilty and secret delight.  
*************************  
"Did you buy this lingerie for me, or are you just that dirty?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at Daphne's gorgeous body in lacy black lingerie, a fancy bra and a scandalously skimpy thing, sheer stockings, garters, and high heels. He had conjured a stripper poll in the middle of the bedroom, smiling wide as he sat in wait, his cock out but untouched as he waited for his shot. Daphne had 'survived' class without giving him what he wanted, and after dinner, she was right back to work up in his room, where Harry sat wicked and waiting.

"With dinner over I should have expected you to go right back to this," Daphne sighed, offering a roll of her eyes as she grabbed the pole. "It's impressive just how self-centered you're proving yourself to be." Grabbing the pole and starting to sway, her actions certainly did take on a different appearance, a distinct frustration brewing inside of her as she gave up a little more to Harry and what he wanted, starting to perform a sexy striptease for him, flaunting her body and letting him soak in the sight of her ta work. As much as she wanted to play distant and cold, the truth was far more complicated, and she was far too wound up by the reality of what she wanted, which right now was his eyes on her at all times.

It was an open secret now. Harry knew she wanted him, and that she was playing this the long way and making him have to get the confession out of her to his utter frustration, driving him up the wall in frantic desire and hunger. It was infuriating, but the sight of Daphne swaying around for him as she teased every bit of her body to his lustful eyes, made for something ravenous, his excitement growing as she began to slip the bra off and expose her breasts, offering him a peek at what was to come and filling Harry with so much need and desire, a hunger she stoked the flames of without any real sense of wanting it to stop, and in turn, Harry got far more ravenous.

Everything he saw was sweet temptation, a show of wild fervor and lust that left him full of cravings, wanting so badly to let it all take him, wanting to burn. He threw himself forward and grabbed hold of Daphne as she started doing away with her thong the same way, seizing hold of her and throwing her onto his bed, his thong held triumphantly in her hand and his intentions picking up an even more reckless pace. "You've got a lot of endurance, but it's time to break through the ice."

Harry did a few things at once. All of them intense, all of them to wear her down. Daphne received her thong stuffed into her mouth and then Harry's cock raining down from above as he took the stacked Slytherin in a hard mating press, ready to completely overwhelm her and prove what he was capable of. Wild thrusts up and down imposed upon Daphne the wildest extent of his desires. His body loomed over hers, and the wicked treatment was as raw and as hard as could be, expressing so much raw power and so much heat that there was no hope of dealing with it all.

It was a lot, but the excess was quickly turning into ecstasy. Daphne lay on the bed feeling the raw pressure of the wild thrusts imposing upon her true heat, an ecstasy and a pleasure that became nearly impossible to contain, but Daphne continued to cling to whatever shreds of relief she had , refusing to bend, refusing to give in like that. It wasn't easy, but she had to, and felt like she could do it if she kept trying, if she held tight and refused to let him hold her back. There was so much going on and none of it was sane, none of it was decent, and yet, that pleasure was what had Daphne melting under the joy that followed, wanting it so badly and not knowing how to express any of that.

Harry could not be stopped. His desperate and mad thrusts pushed on without a care for anything that wasn't letting utterly go, embracing the foggy rushes of joy and confusion that felt now like too much to be dealt with or believed. It was utter bliss, a pleasure that nothing could have fought against, molten pleasures bubbling up with great delight and heat, something to prove as each step down felt more intense than the last. Daphne was going to have to learn her way through this panic now, through a madness coming on faster and messier by the second, threatening to unravel her as she moaned into her thong, struggling under the weight and heat of everything Harry wanted to do to her, learning its wildest depths without any hope of recovering.

This was a victory lap for Harry as he pounded his new plaything raw, wanting to push her over the edge, craving the relief and delight of challenging her and driving her to a pleasure she couldn't fight or deny. It was all he wanted, and he refused to hold back in the chance for indulgence, craving everything he could get now, wanting it all so badly and desiring the complete ruination of poor Daphne, who couldn't help herself as she succumbed to his wiles. The rush of orgasmic joy hit her hard, sent her crashing into pleasure too hot to control to be believed. But Daphne held firm through it all, refusing to bend.

Harry was running out of options and ideas, growing impatient and tempestuous as he reached for more, grabbing hold of her and rolling her back around, onto her hands and knees. Her underwear fell out of her mouth as she rolled into position, and Harry was ready to go on harder with her when he noticed her perky ass begging for attention. With one swift change of direction, he decided to go in through the back door instead, claiming the only hole he hadn't yet fucked with an eager slam forward and a hot rush of pleasure and desire hitting him just right. Eager groans and a molten rush of desire drove him, and now he wanted to see how far he could take this, reckless and hungry in the pursuit of more pleasure and a senseless show of utter heat.

Even though he expected more of the same again; frustration, belligerence, a struggle he'd have to push against as he fought to keep his control, something changed. A moan tore from within Daphne's throat that expressed a lot of very sudden emotions. "Fuck," she gasped, hissing in confusion and need as the cock punished her ass, reckless desire and fever making for something that she felt suddenly helpless against. It was a lot, an excess mess of pleasures and desires she had no hope of dealing with. She didn't know what she was doing, very suddenly helpless and panicked under the fever and the wickedness of what followed, a senseless expression of feelings coming on faster and messier by the second.

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked. He wasn't expecting that. He kept thrusting, and decided to test his luck, giving her ass a hard smack. "Is this what you want, Daphne?' She whined in response, and he couldn't believe his luck. The idea that Daphne was secretly waiting this whole time to get her ass fucked and that he would have been able to break her down way faster if he had just taken charge when he was supposed to. The idea was mindblowing, but he rolled with it, greedily hammering onward, fucking Daphne with as rough and molten an aggression as he could muster. Back and forth, violating her and and ravaging her ass with his bitter, feverish treatment, trying to make her give up. He wanted her to break down, pounding faster and messier along, making her lose herself to this joy. "Are you just a dirty anal slut?"

Daphne may not have responded with anything concrete or sensible, but she was completely unable to resist it. She let out wild expressions of moan and heat so pleasurable and senseless that she couldn't take any more. Not only did she cum, but her eyes rolled back and she found herself succumbing with such greedy joy and delirious need that she couldn't believe this was all taking hold, driving her over the edge and into molten joy, into a bliss and a hunger she craved. "More, fuck me more, I love it!" she yelled, an anal orgasm driving into special, depraved lows that were sure to be her undoing. The tightness and ecstasy pulled Harry down too, and he felt overwhelmed by this pleasure now, giving in hard and blowing his load into her. 

Harry wasn't expecting that, but he welcomed it, pushing on harder to claim her, the rougher thrusts and messy desires making for something much more feverish, a reckless and greedy show of all the pleasures he craved. "So you like having your ass fucked. Well, I can keep your ass nice and fucked all you want, and turn you into my Slytherin buttslut. You want that, don't you?" His hand crashed across her ass again, imposing upon her so much pleasure and heat, the and Daphne couldn't for the life of her handle this.

"Yes, yes, I want that!" she screamed. "Keep fucking me, please, Fuck me all you want. Especially my ass, it feels so good! I can't deal with it. Your cock is amazing, Harry. You're amazing!" She changed her tune with embarrassing swiftness, and all because she got a cock up her ass; Harry couldn't believe it.

"Then you'll have to be mine," he told her. "I'm not looking for a casual buttslut; if you want me to keep fucking your ass, you need to agree to be my girlfriend. My free use girlfriend, too; I'll be allowed to keep fucking you whenever, wherever, and however I want."

"Oh my god, yes, please, all of that. I want to be your girl, Harry. I hope you learn to love me too, but if you just want me to be your fucktoy, I'd le--"

The silencing factor of a greedy kiss against her lips threw Daphne completely off her balance. She wasn't ready for that, struggling under the sudden heat and aggression of Harry's lips, his kiss shameless and powerful. A hand in her hair tilted her head back so he could get at her lips, and the greedy push into this pleasure was now absolutely too much to believe. Senseless and potent expressions of desire and joy provided something so unbelievable and so mad that all that could be done was a crash into joy. He made out with her as he fucked her, greedily expressing his deepest wants and making damn sure that Daphne learned with each savage thrust what he was capable of, how much she was to turn under his touch.

"I do want you," he snarled. "Not just sexually, you just wouldn't stop being so stubborn and admit you want it too. But you can't hide now, and even if you broke so embarrassingly with one thrust up your ass, I don't mind; I'm just glad you're over your fucking attitude." Punctuating this harsh point to drive it all home was another thrust into Daphne's ass, another pulse of reckless excitement flooding her ass with cum, sending Daphne into another fuck-drunk rush of pleasure again. The sensation of his cum pumping so deep into her bowels again was exquisite, like nothing else to her, and she was unafraid of letting it all happen.

Harry's intention was to pull Daphne back and fuck her drawn away in much the same flow he had in the classroom, but Daphne was such a reckless mess now that she didn't stop or slow down as he pulled back. She drove against his cock and shoved her ass against him, the combined pressures accidentally sending him onto his back, but she didn't bother the way she was suddenly in place, but she rolled with it, riding his cock in wild motions up and down, seeking a pleasure and a need that nothing can help. Feverishly heaving up and down, Daphne rode Harry's cock not caring about what she was doing or minding the chaos of this all. It was a senseless mess of pleasure, but she was hooked now, addicted to Harry's cock and refusing to slow down.

Deciding to let Daphne ride him, Harry focused on smacking her fine ass and savouring the dominance he could have from just lying back and letting a girl drunk and hooked on his dick do everything he wanted her to. "This could have been done a lot easier, but I'm glad it wasn't," he said, exerting his continued dominance and control over Daphne with as much ferocity and harshness as he could manage, reckless and relentlessness, embracing the idea that this was everything he wanted, recklessly pursuing a joy and a need nothing could help. "Watching you fight and pretend you didn't love my cock was a treat."

"I'm so sorry I ever did that, I promise, I'll swallow all your cum to make up for not swallowing my pride." The pleasure was senseless, growing more erratic and wicked as she gave in, each step of the way falling deeper into this dizzy mess of heat and weirdness. She wished she knew how to control herself, but never had she felt as good or as hungry as she did now, accepting the pressure and the lust of a situation that provided her each step of the way with deeper satisfaction. Raw pleasure was all she found here, and she couldn't have been happier to give in to Harry and all of his hungriest wants, something getting messier and stronger with each pass. What he wanted, she wanted too, and that felt incredible and validation and brilliant.

With a hot, pulsing swell of ecstasy, Daphne came again, fucking her ass down on Harry's cock to an exciting swell of pure joy, a need so potent and so desperate that nothing could contain these joys now, an expression of pure want that only got messier and more exciting as she let it. To give in and embrace pure satisfaction to such a reckless and decadent extent was all that Daphne truly wanted, and the pleasure of Harry filling her ass up with cum again was all he better.

Harry took charge with the situation again, getting her onto all fours and ramming her with the same continued reckless joy he craved, and the path before him now was a simple one. He spent the whole night ravaging Daphne's ass, treating her in equal measures as his free use whore and his girlfriend, seizing kisses that were dominant but all very heavy, very serious, before finally when they were done, they hit the bed in exhaustion, curling up with one another and holding in tight, Harry's hands reaching around her to hold her close while he was still buried up her ass. The game had been resolved, the prize won, and Daphne was going to ride the weird line of pride and submission through this loving treatment, with Harry along for the ride and happy to test the limits of romance and domination alike.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
